


"Sliding With Metal On Ice"

by SherlockedTrekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Human, I have a weakness for cupid!Sam, I refuse to apologize for that, M/M, sam acts as cupid for dean and cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/pseuds/SherlockedTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter. It's snowing. Sam takes Dean and Cas ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sliding With Metal On Ice"

*Beep beep beep!*

Sam rubs his eyes, looking over at the motel alarm clock. 6:30.

"Wake up, Dean!" he says, yanking open the thick window curtains. "Hey look! It’s snowing!"

"Ugh…. Gimme 5 more minutes," Dean growls, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Fine. Then I’ll check on Cas," Sam agrees, shaking the opposite bed.

"Good morning, Sam," Castiel announces. "What are we doing today?"

"You tell me. We just finished a hunt and its 10 degrees and snowing. We should go skating!"

"Skating?" Castiel asks, cocking his head to one side.

"You know... Sliding with metal on ice," Sam explains. "You probably find it really fun. A new human experience, if you will."

"We haven’t gone skating in years, Sammy," Dean says, sitting up and yawning. "I don’t even know if I know how to do it anymore."

"It’ll be fun, Dean! I’ll re-teach you everything you need to know," Sam laughs. "Maybe we can teach Cas a few tricks too!"

"Yes, Dean. Please do," Castiel replies.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Where can we even get skates around here, Sam?”

"Oh, I know a place…"

"Of course you do."

***

"It’s like this, Dean," Sam explains, showing his brother how to lace up his hockey skates. "Now go help Cas. I want to go try these out."

"Fine. But how’d you learn to skate so well anyway? I mean, Bobby taught me when I was like 6, but you…"

"Jess," Sam replies, "At Stanford."

"Right… ok. I’ll go help Cas," Dean says, carefully making his way across the frozen pond. "Can I help you with that?"

"Yes Dean. I was attempting to tie my skates, but I seem to be… uh… stuck."

Dean looks down at Castiel’s hands. “Just don’t move.”

It takes Dean nearly 5 minutes to untangle the former angel and correctly tie his skates. “There you go. Ready to try them out?”

"If I understand the physics correctly, this should be reasonably simple," Castiel answers.

"Then let’s get out there."

***

"Dean! Help!" Castiel calls out, falling backwards for the 5th time.

Dean rushes over, looking worried. “What? What is it?”

"I… I seem to… I am off balance."

"Off balance?"

"Yes Dean. I am used to compensating for the extra gravitational pull on my wings, but now…"

"I understand," Dean says, throwing an arm out towards Castiel. "Here. Take my hand."

***

Sam lands his jump a little too hard. “Dammit. Crowley was right,” he mutters. “I really am a moose.”

He looks across the pond, hoping Dean didn’t see that. Instead he has to smile. Hs brother is even worse on his skates than Cas.

"I told Sam I wouldn’t remember how to do this," Sam hears Dean complain.

"It is ok, Dean. I will help you," Castiel answers.

"Ugh… Thanks, Cas," Dean says, pulling himself closer to Castiel’s arm.


End file.
